


The Future is Deadly

by siIverpheonix



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siIverpheonix/pseuds/siIverpheonix
Summary: When disaster strikes in Jon's life and he sees it coming, he wonders what is wrong with him.
Relationships: Jon/oc
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised how similar this is to midnight sun. Rest assured, I wrote this before it was released.

I sit at the tavern with Eliza. "Why aren't you eating?" She asks. 

"I just- I have a feeling something will go wrong. I can almost see it happening." I say 

"It'll be fine" she assures, _nothing can stop me loving you, not even death_ she whispers in my mind. But again, I have a feeling something will go wrong.

 _Just stop worrying, you'll be fine._ She whispers, reading my mind. 

"It's not me I'm worried about"

_I know, but I'm not a child, I can look after myself. You're too protective_

"I have to be. You're too reckless."

_I'll be fine._

"What if you aren't" 

_If anything happens to me, you will get away from here. Promise me._

"How can I promise that?" 

_Please, you need to worry about yourself too._

"Nobody is after me"

 _But they might be. Maven will want you, Jon. You're a clever man. If I have to leave, please, just promise me you'll go to him. It's the one place you'll be safe._

"Why wouldn't I be safe?" 

_Just promise me, Jon_

"I promise." I choke out

_Good, you'll most likely be fine if you stick with Maven, okay?_

"Okay"

_Just be careful of House Merandus_

"Why? "

_They are like me. But they are more brutal with their power._

"I'll hope it doesn't come to that."

_You can't look after me forever_

"I will for as long as I can"

_Jon, they're coming. I can sense their thoughts_

"Come on, we need to go!"

_No, you go._

"Eliza-"

 _Remember your promise_ she smiles

Suddenly soldiers storm in and grab her. It's because of her ability. It must be. The king is hunting down people like her to kill them. One of the men points a gun to her head. Run, Jon she whispers I run, faster than I ever have before. I seem to see the gunshot happen before I hear it. How? Then I realise. I am like Eliza. A red with a silver ability. But yet not like her. She can manipulate minds like a whisper. She would always play with my mind while I was trying to work. She was the only one. But my power, I don't know what it is. I can see, but not like usual. I can see the future. And I know what I have to do to make things right.

I remember her words, _find Maven._ She knew. She knew about my power. She knew I'll die if I don't find him. I owe it to her to find him. 


	2. Part 1

I wake up as usual in the deserted city I must call home. Then I see something. Five people, only young coming this way. I must try to help them. Diana Farley, Shade Barrow, Kilorn Warren, the exiled Prince Tiberias and the Lightning girl, Mare Barrow. It's the moment I've been waiting for since I found out it would happen. But also dreading it. 

I see Diana smash a window of an abandoned shop to release some crows. "My colors" Cal murmurs under his breath, shaking his head.

She smirks, "Did I scare you, your Highness?" 

"Not yet Diana Farley" I say, stepping out of my hiding place, "Though you will, you all will." 

Lightning flashes in Mare's hands and Tiberias calls on his fire. "Mare Barrow" I sigh, "I feel like I already know you."

They all freeze. "Who are you?" Mare asks.

"The Newbloods of Pitarus are dead. The king waits for you there." Tiberias opens his mouth but I have seen him coming. I hold a hand up. "I know because I have seen it Tiberias. Just like I saw you coming."

"What do you mean, saw?" Diana growls, stepping towards me, "Tell us!"

"Such a temper, Diana" I say, sidestepping her.

"Farley, stop!" Mare shouts, "What's your name, sir?" 

I smile, "That is of no consequence, my name is not on your list. I come from beyond your kingdom's borders." Diana charges at me again but I see her coming and easily step out of her way.

She points her gun at my heart, "You going to dodge this?" She snarls

" I won't have to, " I reply, "Will I, Miss Barrow?"

" Farley, leave him be. He's another newblood." She says

"You're... you're an eye," Tiberias breathes, "You can see the future."

"An eye only sees what they look for. Their sight is narrower than a blade of grass." I smile sadly, "But I see everything."

I take them to a burnt out tavern. It was the same one Eliza and I drank in only months ago. It feels like years. I tell them my name and we enter. Diana grumbles and shouts as we go in and Shade has to calm her down. Shade Barrow. Should I tell them? It would only make them trust me less. I don't say anything.

"The four of you are well known to me, so there's no need for introductions" I say and Shade makes a strangled noise. "I found you because I knew where you'd be. It was nothing to coordinate my journey with yours." I say, turning to Tiberias. "I have no intention of joining you at the Notch, Miss Barrow." Her mouth falls open, "No, I cannot read thoughts, but I do see what is to come. I figure I'd save us some time." 

"Efficient," Diana says, "Why don't you just tell us what you came to say and be done with it? Better yet, just tell us what's going to happen."

"Your instincts serve you well, Diana," I reply, "Your friends, the shifter and the flyer, will return soon. The met resistance at the Pitarus Security Center, and will need medical attention. Nothing Diana cannot accomplish on your jet."

Shade moves to stand from his chair, but I wave him back.

"Easy, you have some time yet. The king has no intention to pursue."

"Why not?" Diana asks

I look at Mare, waiting for her to answer, "Gareth can fly, something no known Silver can do. Maven won't want anyone to see that, even his sworn soldiers." She says "He told the kingdom new bloods didn't exist, and he intends to keep it that way."

"One of his many mistakes." I say looking forward at Shade again. "But you'll find that out soon enough."

He snarls, "Did you come here to show off? Or just to waste our time?" If only. I don't exactly know why I came. I lie instead.

"Indeed I did, Shade. A few more miles and Maven's eyes would see you coming. Or would you have liked to walk into his trap? I confess, I can see action, but not thought, and perhaps you wanted to be imprisoned and executed? Pitarus would have ended in death, and even worse fates."

"Thank you, Jon." Mare says, "For saving us."

"You saved nothing," Tiberias snaps, "Any decision could have changed what you saw. A misstep in the woods, the beating of a bird's wings. I know how people like you see, and how wrong your predictions can become."

I smile, "I see farther and clearer than any of the Silver's eyes you've ever met. But it will be your choice to hear what I must say. Although, you do come to believe me." I add, "Julian Jacos is a friend, is he not?"

"He is," She murmurs, "He's still alive, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is alive. But he is scheduled for execution, as is..." I pause, "Sara Skonos. Maven plans to announce their executions, to set another trap for you and yours. They are being held at Corros. It's not abandoned, Tiberias, but rebuilt for Silver imprisonment. Silent Stone in the walls, diamond glass reinforcements, and military guards. No, that'snot all for Julian and Sara. There are other dissenters within the cells, imprisoned for questioning the new king or crossing his mother. House Lerolan has been particularly difficult, as well as House Iral. And the newblood prisoners are proving to be just as dangerous as the Silvers."

"Newbloods?" Mare says, surprised. 

"The ones you never found, the ones you assumed to be dead. They were taken to observe, to examine, but Lord Jacos refused to study them. Even after..." I struggle to find the right word, "Persuasion. There are worse things than pain, Miss Barrow, The newbloods are now at the mercy of Queen Elara. She intends on using them- with precision." I look at Tiberias, "They will be weapons against their own, controlled by the queen and her kin, if given enough time. And that is a very, very dark road. You must not allow this to happen." My nails scrape the table, "You must not."

"What happens if we free Julian and the others? Can you see that?"

"No. I only see the current lath, and however far it leads. For example, I see you now, surviving the Pitarus trap, only to die for days on. You wait too long to assault Corros. Oh wait, it's changed now that I've told you." I smile again, "Hmm."

"This is nonsense." Tiberias growls, standing up, "People go crazy listening to predictions like yours, ruined by predictions like yours, ruined by knowledge of an uncertain future."

"We have no proof but your word," Diana adds, kicking back her chair, "And a few party tricks."

I scowl, "I see the crown dripping blood. A storm without thunder. Shadow twisting on a bed of flames. Tiberias twitches, "I see lakes flooding, swallowing men whole. I see a man with one red eye, his coat blue, his gun smoking-"

"Enough!" Diana shouts, hitting the table with her hand.

"I believe him" Mare says but still sounding unsure of herself. Everyone looks at her, "Where is Corros prison?" She asks.

"Mare-" Tiberias starts

"You can drop me off on the way. I'm not leaving them become Elara's puppets. And I won't abandon Julian, not again." 

"Your exactly who I thought you would be," I murmur, putting my hands on hers, "I'm grateful to have met you."

She tries to smile, "Where is the prison?"

"They won't let you go alone. But we both know that, don't we?" She nods. "Rain." I say just before the downpour begins. "Pity we must walk."

I lead them to the airship, stopping every couple of seconds to get the right timing for Gareth. He falls out of the sky smoothly and the older woman beside him falls down. Shade teleports over to help her and Diana helps Gareth.

"Ambush in Pitarus" He growls, "Nanny got away clean, but they surrounded me. Had to upend a city block before I could break off."

"They're not coming, Miss Barrow." I say

Gareth looks at me, confused but agrees, "I don't think anyone followed."

"Was the little beast there?" Diana asks. 

"Sentinels were, so the king couldn't have been far."

"Leg looks worse than it is," I call to them then point at the woman, "She's bone tired and cold. Blankets should do."

"I'm not some old coot to be wrapped up and shut away." She snarls, getting to her feet, "Let me walk Shade, or I'll scold you into oblivion."

"Your call, Nanny." he mumbles as she walks with her head held high into the jet.

"You did that on purpose." Tiberias says.

"And it worked" I reply, low enough that only Mare can hear.

"Cal's got a thing against mind games." she says, a spark of lightning running down her finger, "And so do I."

"I don't play games." I say, "Even when I was a boy. This made it a bit hard to find competition, you see." I lie. I had no idea about my power back then. Me and Eliza used to play chess for hours at a time together. She would always win, she knew about her ability from a very young age. If only I had known about mine earlier. I might have been able to save her.

"That's not-" 

"I know what you meant, Miss Barrow." She spins and walks away then looks back to see me still standing there, "This is where I leave you." I say.

"I thought you were going to help us with the prison?" she asks desperately, "Maven's hunting for you. He's killing all of us, and he'll kill you when he get's the chance." 

I laugh, "You think I don't know the moment I die? I do, Miss Barrow, and it will not be at the king's hands."

"You know I can make you come with us"

"I know you can, and I know you won't. But take heart, Miss Barrow. We will meet again." I think for a moment, "Yes, yes we will."

"We need you, Jon!"

I step away, "Trust me when I say you don't! I leave you with these instructions- fly to the outskirts of Siricas, to Little Sword Lake. Protect what you find there, or your friends are as good as dead." 

"Not tomorrow, not tonight, but now. You must fly now. "

"What are we looking for?" She shouts over the engine.

"You'll know," I call back. "And tell Diana, when she doubts. Tell her the answer to her question is yes. " The one thing I can do for Shade and Diana. Will that help? I dont know.

"What question?"

"Attend to your own fate, Mare Barrow."

"And that is?"

"Rise. And rise alone. I see you as you can become. No longer the lightning, but the storm.The storm that will swallow the world entire." And then I leave. I now just do what Eliza told me. She always knows best. I go to find Maven.


	3. part 2

I see Whitfire Palace ahead of me and walk calmly up to the guards. "I am here because I need to see the king." I say, "I am a newblood, I know he will want to see me. I can predict the future. I can also tell him where Mare Barrow is." They take me to him, startled.

"Maven." I say

'Who-?" he starts.

"My name is Jon, I am a lakelander newblood. You will want me." I say, "I know that because I can see the future. No, I'm not like an eye, I can see everything. You will get Mare, don't worry. You will get her tomorrow."

"Where is she?" 

"She will go to Corvium tomorrow. You will ambush her there."

"Will I get her? Will she be mine?"

"Yes. But you won't kill her, will you Maven."

"I could."

"But you won't."

"Get this man a room." Maven tells the guards, "He will be my advisor."

The guards take me to a small room on the top floor of the palace. They don't lock the door. 

Night comes quickly but I don't sleep. Instead I look to the near future. But sometime in the next couple of weeks I see a blank spot. A part that I can't see. 

The next few days pass quickly. I am given a servant, James and I take my place y Maven's side during meetings. Mare is taken in and I watch as she kneels in front of Maven. I don't think she saw me watching her. She knows I'm here. 


End file.
